The Rebel Queens: Demigods
by tessardarkewood
Summary: Aya, Alex, and Kaya have been best friends since forever. After joining theirs skills and working in the secrecy of their hideout, they create a machine that will bring anything from a book to life. But, what will happen when they get sucked into the story itself? OC in the universe of demigods. Written in collaboration with Camphalfbloodprince where the story is also available.
1. The Final Piece

Chapter 1

She looked at her watch. Three thirty. Time to roll. She knew she would at least need fifteen minutes to get the gear and another 10 to grab the girls coffee before returning to home base in time.

Even though she had already done this many times before, and practiced it in abandoned warehouses where Alex had built her security systems to practice on, she felt that adrenaline feeling she loved and longed for so often rush through her again.

She felt her heart rate rise as she entered the garage.

"Calm down Aya" she told herself as she exhaled deeply, before going deeper into the shop.

She settled in line behind an old lady for whom it clearly seemed like the first time in a garage surrounded by mechanical parts.

The line moved slowly. Too slowly. Then again, anything under 30 miles per hour seemed like an eternity to her because of the ADHD.

Finally, after around five minutes of hearing the old lady complaining about her car constantly being either a freezer or a fully heated oven, that turned out to be a misuse of the air conditioning. And after the mechanic was finally able to teach her how to use it, it was her turn.

Aya heard the mechanic mutter under his breath while placing the money from the lady in the cash register.

He looked about her age, maybe a year older tops and had that nonchalant look 18 year olds always had that screamed "I'm finally an adult look at me being responsible-OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE? Oh wait I don't care..."

She sighed and came forward

"Hello I'm looking for a carburetor compatible with a 2000 horsepower motor?"

He was still looking at the register as he pointed her to the direction where she would find the parts she needed.

Wow, she thought, this is gonna be easier than I thought!

She grabbed what she needed, with the silence and precision that came naturally to her in spite of her ADHD and left.

Three forty five. She smirked to herself, dropped the gear in her bag and went to the coffee shop.

Ever since she was little, Aya had been able to slither in anywhere she wanted to, a gift she employed often when there were long lines at coffee places. She entered naturally through the employee's door, put on an apron casually and got her three frozen lattes, one of them chocolate flavor with nutmeg and caramel on top and the other two hazelnut with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

She then left, once again unnoticed, and directed herself to the NYBS, New York Boarding School. She went around the building so that she was at the back of the school, and entered from there. When she had first gotten there it had astonished her how a building this big could be right in the middle of New York. She had then learnt every hallway, room, even discovered a few passages leading to abandoned storage rooms, like the one they had established their home base in, but way smaller. The back entrance was the best way in for the teachers not to see you and she, Alex and Kaya had been getting in and out from there ever since she had found that out.

She went up the stairs to the last floor and moved one of the big paintings that decorated the walls to reveal a door.

She took out her key, opened the passage, and disappeared as she close the door behind her, letting the painting fall back into place.

"I got it!" She called out "And drinks!"


	2. A Peculiar Invention

Chapter 2

Aya handed Kaya her coffee and put Alex's on the table.

"Omgs! Thanks Aya! You're a life saver!" Said Kaya as she inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmmhh" she added while taking sips of her coffee "Soooooo. Gooooood."

"Welcome Kaya" Aya looked into her purse and pulled out the carburetor "also, I finally found it!"

"Yes!" she exclaims as she grabbed the carburetor, "The last piece!" Kaya ran over to the tarp in the corner and flung it open before starting to work on putting the carburetor in place.

"Oh my I'm so excited! What now?!" asked Aya as she went and sat down on the couch across from the machine, still sipping her drink.

"I'm excited too, this is going to amazing! Well," answered Kaya as she joined her friend on the couch, "Kat, needs to get here and make sure I got this right and do a few things that I can't do. Other then that, we're ready to go!"

"Well she better hurry up or else I'll drink her latte" joked Aya.

"You better share!" Giggled Kaya.

"Hey. Sorry guys I was looking at the blue prints for another project I'm working on and I got caught up in it. My ADHD is acting up again." Said Alex as she came in carrying a small stack of folders. Seeing the drink sitting on a small table, she squealed, which was something very out of character for her, and said "Oh my god you brought me coffee! I love you guys so much!" She then started chugging the coffee as if it was her last meal on earth.

"If you love me now you're gonna worship me when I tell you two things as well: one, I finally found the carburetor and two, I added sugar and chocolate to the coffee" Said Aya.

"Ok I officially worship you." She answered before downing the rest of her drink. "So have you fitted it on yet?" Alex asked.

"Kaya just did!" Aya was practically jumping up and down with excitement "Oh I can't wait to get working wands to annoy the teachers!"

"Oh my god yes! I'm so excited I'm practically hyperventilating! I just have to connect a couple more wires from underneath and we are good to go."

Alex set her drink down and grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers from the toolbox. "It'll only take a second." She said as she rolled herself under the huge machine on a steel creeper.

"I still have questions about the machine you know?" Said Aya as she advanced to look carefully at it. "Like, does it work on shows as well as books?"

"It should." Came Alex's muffled voice from under the monstrous machine. "But we'd have to have a copy of the show or movie on disc. Otherwise it won't work." She pokes her head out from under the machine. "Hey could you hand me a Phillips screw driver and a monkey wrench from the tool box please? I forgot I put a cover over the main wiring system and I've been trying to unscrew it with the pliers but its really not working."

"Sure" Aya walked away to the toolbox and grabbed the screwdriver and wrench and brought them back to Alex, crouching next to her to have a look at the wiring.

"You know, you won't need any of those tools if you just get the Doctor's sonic screwdriver" she pointed out "need anything else?"

"Nope I'm good. And yes. As soon as we start bringing stuff out of books we won't have to bother with regular stuff anymore. Oh god it's gonna be great." She said before she ducked back under the machine to wire the last 6 wires together. A couple minutes later she climbed out from under it. "Ok. That's that. Now I just have to flip the switch and get it warmed up and we are good to go. The only problem is that when I turn it on it may overload the system for a second, so if all of the lights blink out for like 30 seconds don't freak out, ok? I'm gonna turn it on now." After setting her tools in the toolbox she went over to the side where a black screen would soon be used to select the settings of the machine and flipped the switch. Immediately after she flipped it the entire hidden warehouse went completely dark. "Ok, nobody panic, the lights will come back on in like 3 minutes if not sooner, wait a sec, I've got a lighter on my somewhere... Aha, here it is!" She said as she flicked on a lighter, giving her face an eerie glow. "Everyone doing ok?" She asked.

"I'm good!" Aya's voice came out from the darkness, soon to be illuminated by Alex's lighter "Kaya?"

"Yep! Doing good!" A small voice answered.

As the current turned back on, Aya started looking through the humongous library they had acquired over the years.

"Ok guys what book should we test it on first?" She asked, overwhelmed by all the possibilities.

"Oh man," Kaya groaned. "So. Many. To. Chose. From."

"Aha!" Aya exclaimed as she picked up a book "How about this one?" She was holding their copy of the last Heroes of Olympus book.

"Amazing series, great ending, and extremely hot fictional guy characters," Kaya paused, with a smile on her face. "Sounds good to me!"

Aya handed then the book to Alex.

"I'm so excited," Kaya whispered.

"Believe me I am as well" Aya said while clutching Kaya's hand and she squeezed it back.

"Ok." Said Alex as she keyed in a few commands into the machine and put the book through a little slot in the side. "What items do we want to 'print' out?"

"Hmmmm" thought Aya "What about a sword to start easy?"

"Ok how about the main character's sword? Anaklusmos?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah that sounds good to me" Aya nodded

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Says Alex as she hits the huge red button on the front of the machine.

A whirring sound starts, then a bright light fills the room and the whirring sound increases to a piercing screech. When the light and noise fades away, the three girls are suddenly no longer in their hidden warehouse.

"Oh god, my head." groans Alex, "What the hell just happened?" She asks.


	3. A Far Way From Home

Chapter 3

Kaya blinked around and said, "Is that a centaur?"

"Guys..." Started Aya "Where are we?"

"Toto, we ain't in Kansas no more." Alex said staring at the strange things around her.

Aya started getting up and walking towards the creature she once thought of as mythical "Hello sir would you mind telling us where we are and how come you're a magical creature straight out of ancient Greek mythology?"

"Please?" Asked Kaya before whispering, "Don't kill me."

"Yeah if you could explain that fast that's be nice so that I know I'm not completely going bonkers" says Alex, looking kind of freaked out. "Wait! I know! It's a strange renaissance fair. Ok good my sanity is safe." She added.

"My dear girls," the centaur starts out. "I was just about to ask you how you got here myself. I've never known anybody not welcome to come into camp. So that means you're obviously not monsters. So are you demigods? And no, this isn't a renaissance fair."

"Demigods? Monsters? What the hell is this horse dude talking about? If anyone's crazy here it's him and not me." Said Alex.

Aya now had her thinking face on "Wait, wait, guys... We were trying to bring a sword out of a certain book about demigods weren't we?"

"So you don't know, I've never heard of demigods just popping up in the middle of camp," the centaur said to himself. "Wait, what book?"

"I-I don't remember..." Aya answered

"Hmmmm," the centaur said swishing his tail. "Mysterious. Tell me everything you remember."

"Oh my god. We are in the freaking book. And apparently we are demigods. What did I do wrong? I followed the blueprints exactly. What happened? Oh my god I failed I created a machine and it failed. It did the opposite. Oh my god I'm freaking out!" Alex was now going crazy over the fact that her machine didn't work as planned.

"Ok," said Chiron "let's finish this up at the Big House before your arrival attracts too much attention."

But Aya was still staring at the odd man. "Sir... Would your name be Chiron by any chance?" She asked, a quizzical look upon her face.

"Oh my god I'm freaking out it messed up. Why did it mess up?!" Alex is still freaking out and paying no attention to the conversation going on around her.

Chiron stared back at Aya, mirroring the confusion on her face "Yes. Girls please come up to the Big House. I'll explain everything there."

"Come on girls," Kaya said as she stared at all the people who were now staring at their little group "Let's go."

"Hey Chiron, what's up? And who are these fine ladies?" Asks a Hispanic boy with curly hair who come running up when he noticed them. "Are they new arrivals? Allow me to show you around the camp ladies." He says winking at Aya.

"Oh... Uhm... Thanks... Random guy... But we kinda have to go somewhere right now" said Aya as she started to blush a light shade of pink

"Leo, go tell everyone to go back to their normal duties," Chiron said as he and Kaya started walking up to a big house sitting on top of a hill.

"Oh come on Chiron you never let me talk to the newbies." Says Leo pouting before walking away. "See yah girls later. He calls over his shoulder.

"Well that was... Something" added Aya to Alex as she directed herself towards a Big House on top of the hill.

"That boy was kinda cute..." said Kaya.

Aya blushed a bit harder "He looked exactly like all those jerk back home Kay"

Alex shrugged. "I didn't really notice. He's not my type. But he did seem funny so I could probably be his friend."

"No kidding. And I still can't freaking believe that the machine didn't work. Hey Aya, can I see that notebook you had in your pocket so I can see if I did something wrong in the blueprints?" Asked Alex as they continued towards the big house.

She nodded took out her blue and gold notebook and handed it over to Alex as Kaya rolled her eyes.

Alex began flipping through the notebook. "Um, Aya are you sure this is the right notebook? There's just facts in here, no blue prints. And there are 2 addresses. And the facts are all about mythology. This is weird." She said handing the book back to Aya to look through.

Kaya peered over Aya shoulder to read the notebook as Aya shrugged and as they arrived in front of the house a strange urge took over her

"A message for Chiron that the Ares cabin would like to complain about the Apollo cabin's musical curses that keep getting in the way of their training"

"Um Aya why did you just say that?" Asked Alex nervously. "Oh god. Everyone around me is slowly going insane. First the pony guy and now Aya. I mean the world just hates me. Plus my machine didn't work. Ugh today is just not my day."

"Aya, are you ok? Chiron, Aya said she had a message for you..." Kaya said nervously.

Aya looked confused "I don't know what came over me, I just felt this need to say that out loud..." She looked at Chiron and repeated the message

"Ok as everyone around me slowly goes crazy I will not. I will remain calm. I will." Said Alex to herself as she adjusts her black leather jacket and smoothed back her black hair. "This is insane. My machines always work. Oh god I just need to snap out of this."

Aya put an arm around Alex "It's ok we'll figure it out when we get home" she smiled softly.

As the elder of their little trio, she had always been like an older sister to her two mates, the one they'd go to for advice. 'We have to stick together' she thought

Suddenly Alex stops mumbling to herself. "Wait, did you say Apollo and Ares cabins? Why does that sound so familiar? Weird. We need to figure this out. Or someone needs to explain this too me because if this is my final for my holograph and special effects class I am going to die."

"Well girls come on inside and tell me your story." Said Chiron with a smile as he entered the Big House and sat down magically in a wheelchair that must have been enchanted because as he lowered himself on it, his horse part started to disappear.

The girls sat on the couch next to him.


	4. Flame Boy Gives A Tour

Chapter 4

"Can I start?" Asked Alex, looking at the other girls.

"Go ahead" said Aya.

"Basically I designed and we built a machine that was supposed to do something with books. But then the opposite happened and now I can't really remember what it was gonna do. We were going to bring a… Sword out of a book? Or something. I don't quite remember. But the machine we built failed and I don't know why. And then we ended up here."

"I am Aya, this Alexandria and this is Kaya," said Aya as she pointed to each one respectively. "We are from the NYBS and we were building a machine that brought out elements of books to out world, but... I-I think that it sucked us in instead..."

"Oh my god your right! That's what happened! I must have wired the mainframe backwards. I was so hyped up on chocolate and my ADHD and stuff that I just totally did it wrong. Oh my god it was the purple and blue wires. They were so close to the same shade of colour. And it was so dark under the machine I just wasn't paying enough attention. Oh god I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry guys." She said looking sadly and guiltily at her 2 companions.

Aya hugged her tightly and calmed her down

"It's okay sweetie... It's all good... Everyone messes up, and hey, at least you sent us to a place we've all dreamed of going to! I mean remember all the times we sat in the hideout wishing we could go into a book?"

"True I guess. But I really messed up. I mean how are we gonna get home? I really, really, messed up." She turned away from their gazes and whispered quietly to herself "again".

"Hmmmm" said Chiron "I understand, but in that case, you must all be demigods, and like demigods you shall be treated. I'll see if anyone is available to give you girls a tour of the camp"

"Hello again ladies. I would love to show you on a your of the camp and all of the festivities going on today." Said Leo as he popped into the room, apparently having heard their conversation. "What are your names, I didn't catch them?"

"I'm Aya, this is Alexandria and that's Kaya" Aya said, blushing pink all over. "Also, isn't it rude and inappropriate to listen in on conversation? And what was YOUR name mister winky face?"

"And please for gods sake do not call me Alexandria. Call me Alex." She said then whispered to Aya, "did you seriously just call him mister winky face?"

Aya opened and closed her mouth again before whispering back "You know I get uncomfortable around guys that flirt since the pool incident"

Alex gave Aya a knowing look of sympathy before turning her attention back to Leo, kaya and Chiron.

"I'm Leo." He said, smiling brightly "and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Can I please show them around Chiron? Pretty please? I won't light anything on fire for a week." Leo said looking at Chiron.

"Very well Leo" answered Chiron "Tell them all and get them all the basic things they need like camp shirts and weapons for practicing"

"And why did you say there were festivities? What for?" Asked Kaya curiously.

Leo turned his attention on Kaya. "The festivities are for me and seven of my fabulous friends. We just returned from a huge quest to save the world from the apocalypse. We are heroes. And now the Greek and roman camps are all celebrating here at camp half blood, this is the Greek camp by the way. So it's just weird that you 3 would show up at such a crazy time."

"Wow... That is crazy... Where did you guys go?" Asked Kaya.

"Well," said Leo rather proudly. "2 of us actually went into Tartarus and the rat of us went to the old lands, time and Greece to close the doors of death and stop Gaia."

"But wait... Isn't Tartarus in the depth of the Underworld?" Asked Aya, "How did they get out? And wait, Gaia as in the TITAN Gaia?!"

"Uhmmm, how would you even get there?" Kaya wondered.

"Yeah, 2 of my friends fell into Tartarus and helped close the doors of death from the inside while we closed them from the outside. Then they took a portal out of there and we came back here. And yes the TITAN Gaia. She's sleeping now, thank goodness."

"Wait... A portal?" Asked Aya "And what did you mean when you said you wouldn't burn anything?"

"Yeah," Kaya said warily. "Do you normally set stuff on fire?"

Leo light up his fingertips with flames. "All the time." He said grinning devilishly. Alex gasped. "That is so cool." She said as Kaya edged away from him, But Aya got a little bit closer.

"Soooo, Mr Flames, are you going to show off or show us camp?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah! And where will we be staying exactly" added Aya

"Wait, wait! How did you do that? Like some sort of gas emitters up your sleeves or...? But how are you not being burned? God today is just not working for me. First the machine fails, I think I'm going crazy, and now for the first time in my life I'm looking at something that must be done with a machine and I can't figure out how it works. This parallel world place is killing me." Said Alex.

"It's actually not a machine, it's a power I got from my father, Hephaestus. But you like machines cause I could show you some really awesome machines. Hephaestus cabin specializes in machines." Answered Leo.

"Well, are you going to show us camp Hot Head?" Kaya asked, unable to wait any longer as she walked towards the sounds of the people outside, shortly followed by Aya and Leo out of the Big House.

"Yeah of course." Replied Leo. "See you get out into cabins based on your godly parent and they you have certain skills because of your godly parent." Explained Leo as he led then into camp. "But until a god claims you as their child by doing all this godly stuff you stay in the Hermes cabin because Hermes is the god of travellers and crossroads. You guys are over 11 though so you should be claimed pretty quickly. I'll introduce you to people as we go, And just so you know, I prefer 'hot stuff' to 'hot head'" he threw back over his shoulder as he led them to the cabins where fairly normal looking people were milling around, the only exception to their normal mess being the medieval weapons they were carrying or had strapped to them.

Alex followed as well. If this dude likes machines too I'm all for hanging out with him. She thought as she followed them.

"Over there is the Aphrodite cabin." He said, pointing at a cabin surrounded by beautiful girls and handsome guys in designer clothes. "That's the Ares cabin." He said gesturing towards a cabin painted blood red surrounded by burly and scary looking teens. "You can probably guess what the others are if you know anything about Greek or roman mythology."

"And I'm guessing you're the son of the god of Fire and forgery" added Aya, who was actually a big mythology junky.

"Yup. We have the best cabin ever. And our cabin has a hidden bunker for extra projects in the woods. It's awesome." Said Leo grinning like a maniac at the thought of all the cool projects he was currently working on.

"So you guys will be staying in the Hermes cabin for a while. He's the messenger god. His cabin is always full. Martin over here will take care of you guys." He breaks off as they come up to a cabin almost completely filled with bunk beds and kids. "Hey martin! New arrivals man. Take care of them for me will yah?" Says Leo to a tall blond kid with a kind look on his face.

"Sure thing man. And congrats on getting back from your quest alive." Says martin. "Thanks." Says Leo. "Um Aya would you stay out here with me for a second please?" Asks Leo looking kind of nervous.

"Uhm sure..." Said Aya, giving her friends a dirty look for leaving her alone.

"Good luck with fire fingers over there." Whispers Alex to Aya as she passes and pats her on the shoulder and Kaya nudged Aya and winked at her "Come on Alex!" Kaya said, dragging Alex by the arm into the Hermes cabin.

"Ugh hands off!" Says Alex as she is dragged into the cabin. "You're messing up my leather jacket." Said Alex testily as she tries to fix her wrinkled jacket.

Kaya rolled her eyes "Oh, just come on Alex!"

"Fine I'm coming. Goddamn woman, would you relax a little please. And not wrinkling my pierce the veil band t-shirt would be an added plus." Said Alex as she went into the cabin.

"Ok, ok! God Alex!" Kaya said following Alex inside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Aya nervously.

"I just um wanted to know if you if you might, maybe, want to, uhhhhh..." He looked away and then back at her starting to blush a little. "Would you want to go to the campfire tonight with me? I could show you around and stuff. Introduce you to some of my friends." He blurt out kind of fast and nervously.

"Oh..." She started blushing as well and brought her hand to her ear, as she always did when she got very nervous "Su-Sure... What time is it again?"

"Oh thank god." Leo mumbles under his breath then tries to act all cool by sticking his hands in his pockets and shrugging like this happens all the time. "It's after dinner in the dinning area, then everyone goes to the camp fire and hangs out and stuff. I'll meet you by the hearth in the center of camp" he points to it for her to see. "See it over there? Yeah I'll meet you there after dinner, cool?"

"Yeah I'll see you there... But... Uhm... Do you maybe have any idea where we could go get other shirts?" She said, pointing at the mud stains on her shirt that she and her friends had gotten from falling out of the portal.

"Martin will set you up with some clothes and maybe some weapons too. But I'll see you tonight by the hearth and maybe earlier too if I find you during dinner. But it might get a little crazy since both the Greek and roman camps are here and all, so if not then that definitely at the hearth."

"I'll see you tonight alright?" She started going in the cabin

He grins at her. "See yah then." He walks off a little way and when he thinks she isn't looking anymore he punches a fist into the air and does a little hip rotating happy dance move. This takes about 5 seconds then he starts walking away coolly like nothing happened at all.

Kaya busted out of the Hermes cabin "EEEEEEEEEEEE, AYA!" Kaya squealed and squeezed Aya.

"OH MY GOD KAYA YOU SCARED ME!" Aya screamed as she jumped from being scared "And it's not what you guys think it is"

Kaya looks at her all-serious, "Yes, yes it is. Well, if not now, then soon."

"If you say so. But I know what a major crush is when I see one. He likes you a lot." Said Alex as she leaned against the doorframe and grinned at her 2 crazy best friends.

"SEEEEE?!" Kaya squeaked.

"Yes I do see you acting crazy." Said Alex.

Kaya stuck out her tongue at Alex.

Aya covered her now reddening face with her hands "You guys! Stop it! That's it! Tonight we're looking for guys for you two"

Kaya blushed, "Oh, no. Please, no. I'll just embarrass myself and make things really awkward like last time!"

"Nope! No way you're getting out of this Kay" said Aya "Now" she turned to the blond kid named Martin "could you please show us where to get some extra clothes?"

Kaya turned around to look at Martin who was staring at us with his mouth open, staring at them like they were the weirdest people he'd ever seen.

"What?" Asked Aya "Have you never seen best friends talk to each other about boys?"

Martin quickly shut his mouth and blushed. He lead the three girls over to a little building that said "Camp Store"

There, they each got orange camp shirts with 'Camp Half-Blood' written on them and pants, and put their old clothes in the laundry basket provided.

"Martin, when is dinner?" Kaya asked.

"At six. I don't know how far away that is I don't have a watch, do any of you have one?" Asked martin.

"I've got a watch its 10 minutes to si- holy crap." Said Alex as her watch suddenly transformed through a series of strange clicking noises into a sword immediately after she touched it. "What the hell!?" she said staring at the Golding colour sword in her hand.

"HOLY SHIT ALEX!" Kaya screamed in surprise and awe. "I want one of those."

Alex swung the blade around in an easy practiced arc. "Damn. It's well balanced too."

Kaya giggled and elbowed Alex and Aya, "There he goes again. His mouth hanging open and staring at us in shock." Martin shut his mouth again and looked a little annoyed. "So, Alex, you have a magical weapon?"

"I guess. Does that mean it turns into a sword and then a watch and back again? Cause if so how the hell do you shut this thing off?" Said Alex inspecting the sword for hidden buttons or something.

"Umm, try touching the sword. Like the hilt or the tip," Martin said, "Where did you get that?"

"Uhmmm, my brother made it for me. Like 4 years ago. Out of old scrap gears and stuff." Said Alex as she touched the tip of the sword to shrink it back into a watch as conch horn started to sound.

"Dinner time," Martin said. "Just follow the crowd and you'll be fine."


	5. Dinner is Served

Chapter 5

"You guys go before me," said Aya "I'm just gonna check my hair one last time and I'll join you" and went to stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Okaaaaaaay have fun!" Kaya said like she knew something. "Leo was, pretty cute, wasn't he, Aya?"

"Yeah... I guess he was..." She giggled and blushed before making sure her hair was okay one last time.

Aya then left the cabin and started in the direction of the dining area, right next to a fire.

Kaya giggled and started singing, "Aya's got a cru-ush! Aya's got a cru-ush!" all the way to dinner.

"You guys are so girly it's almost too much to bear." Said Alex rolling her eyes at her friends before following them.

"I'm sorry for being born a girl," Kaya said. "I don't ALWAYS act girly."

Aya punched Kaya's shoulder and kept walking until she saw Leo standing in front of the crowd, his eyes searching it.

She exhaled deeply "Well, here goes nothing..."

She turned to her friends and hugged them.

She was starting to shake from fear of being embarrassed

She started walking towards Leo.

Kaya giggled, "Have fuuuuuuuun!"

"Find someone!" Aya called back at her

"Only if you get to go on another date with him!" Kaya said back to Aya.

"We'll see" Answered Aya

Kaya rolled her eyes and went with Alex over to the Hermes table for dinner.

"Hey" said Aya to Leo when she got next to him "Looking for someone?"

His face broke into a gorgeous smile when he saw her. "Hey. Yeah. I'm trying to find my other girlfriend and warn her not to approach me tonight so you don't find out about her, but I guess that's pointless now." He shrugged and grinned. "Oh well."

"Oh... In that case..." Aya started turning around, smirking to herself

"No wait!" He grabbed her arm to pull her back. "I'm just kidding. I don't have another girl." He said suddenly serious. "There's..." He said looking away suddenly embarrassed. "There's um," he cleared his ghost and blushed. "Only you." He finished looking her in the eye with a faint smile.

She looked back at him, smiling. "I know, I was just joking with you. But wasn't that line a bit too cheesy? I mean we only met today" she smiled at the ground, obviously flattered, but not willing to admit it.

He blushed red to the roots of his hair. "Darn. That line almost always works. You saw right through me. Amazing." He said grinning like an idiot.

She laughed. The air around them was starting to fill with the smell of delicious barbeque and Aya's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh my god sorry about that!" She said, "It's just that I haven't eaten all day"

"Well then lets go get some food. I'm starving too- I'm always starving." Said Leo as he started walking backwards towards the dinning area so that he could still see her face as he walked. "So what god or goddess do you think is your godly parent?" He asked, nearly tripping backwards over a rock, then catching himself and smiling embarrassedly.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Said Aya as she hurried towards him, herself tripping on the rock and falling over him

He catches her by the shoulders and steadies her gently. "Careful there, Aya. Are you ok?" He asks looking at her slightly concerned but also distracted by thoughts of how adorable she is.

Kaya squealed as she watched them in the distance.

Alex sighed and dragged Kaya back inside to the food so that she would stop spying on their friend. "She'll tell us everything when she gets back, besides you can't really see anything from here."

"But they are just SO meant for each other!" Kaya complained. "I want to see the action for myself, Alex!"

"I am eating. Sort of, kind of. They're my dinner entertainment!" Kaya said.

"Yeah I think so... Sorry I'm not usually-" Aya looked up to him, his stare catching hers "- this clumsy…" His chocolate brown eyes mesmerized Aya.

She straightened herself up and cleared her throat, her hand holding his from when she tripped, not letting go.

"So is the food here as good as it smells?"

He rakes back his hair with his free hand and glances down at their joined hands with a half smile. "Yeah." He says looking back into her eyes. "It's actually better."

Kaya whispered-squeaked to Alex, "Oh my god! They're holding haaaaaaaaaands!"

"Good" said Aya, blushing as they made their way to a table in the middle of the area where 7 other campers were sitting, either wearing orange or purple shirts

"And I'm holding a barbecued drumstick... Your point?" Said Alex holding up a half eaten piece of barbecued chicken.

"Oh, shut up! You're no fun! Hey, who'se Aya sitting with?" Kaya asked.

"Hopefully a demigod and not a monster. I'd really hate to have her get eaten on the first day in this world." Replied Alex calmly.

Kaya just rolled her eyes, "Right, like a monster could just pop up in the middle of camp. Hey, Alex, look at that guy over at Aya's table. He's kind of cute."

"Well we popped up in the middle of camp." Replied Alex before finishing her food. "Hey you gonna eat that?" Pointing at a piece of chicken on kaya's plate.

"Pfft. No, help yourself," Kaya said. "Gosh, you're blind sometimes aren't you, Alex?"

"What? You said something about a cute guy over by Aya? I'll look if it will shut you up so I can eat in peace for a minute."

"Ok, deal," Kaya smiled. "He's the one at the end in between the younger-looking girl who has curly brown hair and the tall-ish guy with black hair and his arm around the blonde chick."

Aya let go of Leo's hand "Hey I'm Aya, I'm new".

A blond girl smiled "Hi Aya, welcome, I'm Annabeth" she looked really nice and started introducing the people around her "This is Percy" she pointed to the guy with his black hair and his hand around her shoulder "That's Nico" she pointed to a guy with leather biker's jacket over a band tee shirt "This is Hazel" she pointed to a girl with darker skin and amazingly golden eyes "This is Frank" he, on the other hand, was bulkier than the rest of them and had an Asian look "Piper and Jason" she pointed to a blond guy and a beautiful native American girl whose eyes seemed like they kept changing colours "And I guess you've met Leo"

"This the girl you were telling us about?" Asked Percy, grinning broadly as he stretched back with his arms above him.

Aya looked at Leo "What on earth could you have said about me? We'd only just met!"

Kaya nudged Alex, "Do you see him?"

"Uhmmmm... Nothing." Leo answered, looking away embarrassed, he scratches the back of his neck with his hand, an old nervous habit and glances back at her to see her expression before his cheeks redden.

"Only that he had 'met the most beautiful girl in the world' and that she had agreed to meet him for dinner and the bonfire." Says Percy, grinning through a bite of chocolate muffin as he makes air quotes with his free hand.

"Shut up man!" Exclaims Leo, punching Percy lightly in the arm as his face reddens by ten shades.

Percy just laughs and drapes his arm back around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Ohh that kid in the biker jacket? Oh my god he's so hot!" Exclaimed Alex as she looked where Kaya was pointing. "You finally point out a guy that's actually cute for once in my life. Thank the gods!"

"What?" Kaya said, pretending to be hurt. "I do to pick out cute guys."

"You said that?" Aya laughed and she blushed and turned to him "You know, it's not good to judge a book by its cover. For all you could know I could be a monster in hiding!"

"I like this girl" commented Annabeth

Alex snorted. "Well you've never pointed them out to me apparently. Except for that guy. I totally want to go talk to him. But I don't want to interrupt Aya and Leo. Crap. Maybe she'll have Leo introduce us if I ask..."

"Yep, OMG look at Aya and Leo though! God!" Kaya said. "And Gods you and that kid will be awesome together OMG!"

Leo's face reddened even more as everyone stared at him waiting for a response. "Yeah well um..." He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck again. "Would you like to go get something to eat now and then we can come back here to sit down?"

"We need to find you a guy." Observed Alex, amused by her friends crazy antics.

"Well it looks like we finally found someone who can one up our little repair guy" said Piper

"Oh, no. I'm good. I like talking about you guys and your boyfriends," Kaya stammered.

"Shut up, Pipes." He said grinning at piper good-naturedly.

"Well, at least I won't be worried about him and Hazel anymore," Frank said delightfully.

"Oh yah?" Said Alex with a mischievous grin. "What about that guy over there?" She said, pointing at one of the guys at the Apollo table.

"Didn't we see that guy earlier? When we first got here? Uhmmm..." Kaya rambled.

Aya turned to Leo "And hitting on you're friends' girlfriends? Big no-no! Looks like you have a lot to learn about manners sir!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yes" Said Hazel "I like her too"

"He won't need to worry about me and Hazel because I will die of embarrassment because of all you guys. Jesus!" Said Leo covering his face in one hand.

"We'd be better off," Piper joked.

"Oh yah? Well then whose gonna build you awesome flying machines when I'm gone."

Aya laughed along with the rest of the table "Come on I'm hungry" she said as she started dragging him away


End file.
